Harry Potter and the Kid Named I Don't Know
by Lighttheway15
Summary: R&R please!


HARRY POTTER AND THE KID NAMED I DON'T KNOW

It's a sunny beautiful October day Harry and Ron are sitting under a shady tree doing there Homework.

Ron: Hey Harry, you know that new kid came from Hungry?

Harry: Yeah, what about him?

Ron: Do you know his name?

Harry: Nope

Ron: Are you sure?

Harry: yes, if you want to know that kids name so bad go ask Hermione she knows everything

Ron: your right let's go

Harry: why should I?

Ron: cause your probably wondering the same thing

Harry: No I'm not!

Ron: yes you are!

Harry: fine then I am

Ron: I knew it!

Harry: let's go

They went to the one place where they would always find Hermione

Harry: Ron, what are we doing at Willy Wonka's Factory

Ron: I Don't know I just thought we would get a bowl of Ice cream before we went to the library.

Harry: No! I did not stop doing my Homework just to get Ice Cream.

Ron: yes you did

They got finished with there Ice Cream and went to the only place where they would normally find Hermione... that's right the library, but when they got there she wasn't there.

Harry: where's Hermione?

Ron: I don't know want to try somewhere else?

Harry: sure

They tried somewhere else and they went somewhere that's not in the wizarding world but in the muggle world where men enjoy not only the food but...

Harry: Hooters? What are we doing at hooters?

Ron: I don't know but I found this very weird note next to me when we left the library it says

_Dear Ron and Harry,_

_I know that you would normally look in the library for me but I just got a new job at a restaurant, you might know Harry Ron I know you don't, called Hooters. Come talk to me if you need anything!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry: Weird Let's go inside and ask her

Ron: ALRIGHT!

Hooters Girl: Smoking or non?

Harry: Non

Hooters Girl: Come with me, and Hermione will be with you in a minute.

Ron: Thank you, double D... I mean Daisy

Random Girl: Harry? Ron?

Harry: Andrea? You work here!

Andrea: No I'm just helping out for today

Ron: Yeah right

Hermione: Andrea, table five is waiting for you

They all looked over at table five and the table was filled with hobos and red necks Harry and Ron snickered at her

Andrea: that's not funny!

Hermione: what are you guys doing here anyway?

Harry: Ron has a question

Hermione: Make it quick I have a table waiting

Ron: you know that new kid from Hungry?

Hermione: yeah what about him?

Ron: what's his name?

Hermione: WHAT! YOU CAME HERE DURING MY SHIFT TO ASK ME A STUPID QUESTION LIKE THAT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HIS NAME IS!

Harry: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HIS NAME! YOUR SUPPOSE TO KNOW HIS NAME! YOU KNOW EVERYTHING!

Hermione: why don't you walk up to him and ask him?

Ron: that's a brilliant idea! Why didn't I think of that?

Harry: yes, Ron why didn't you think of that earlier? INSTEAD OF DRAGGING ME HERE JUST TO ASK HERMIONE THAT STUPID QUESTION!

So they left Hooters and went back to hogwarts where the new kid from Hungry was hanging out with some Gryffindore and Ravenclaw people.

Ron: Hey, you!

Kid from hungry: me?

Ron: yes you

kid from Hungry: Can I help you?

Ron: yes... what's your name?

Kid from Hungry: I don't know

Harry: WHAT! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW YOUR OWN NAME! Tell me, what's your name?

I Don't Know: I Don't know!

Harry: WHAT! YOU STILL DON'T KNOW YOUR NAME! MY BEST FRIEND HERE MADE ME STOP DOING MY HOMEWORK GO TO HOOTERS TO ASK ANOTHER BEST FRIEND YOUR NAME WHAT DOES SHE 'SAY I DON'T KNOW!' TELL ME WHAT IS YOUR NAME!

I Don't Know: I DON'T KNOW!

Harry: OMG! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!

I Don't Know: yes

Harry: okay, who am I?

I Don't Know: your Harry Potter

Harry: yes that's a name, do you understand?

I Don't Know: yes

Harry: okay, what's your name?

I Don't Know: I Don't Know

Harry: WHAT! YOU HAVE TO YOU KNOW YOUR NAME!

I Don't Know: you don't understand do you? My name is I Don't Know

Ron: oh okay have a nice day

Harry: wait! So your name is I don't know

Ron: Right, now can we go and finish our homework?

Harry: yes, have a nice day I don't know

I Don't Know: that was really weird

So they went back to the tree where they were doing there homework

Ron: Hey Harry, I don't know if its because we upset Hermione or I don't know or we bothered snape to much but I have seen a lot of weird things lately. Things that are weird like girls walking around the school with beards. Other thing like suits of armor coming alive and chasing people.

Harry: Well Ron none of that stuff really happened but I would say that this was a pretty successful day.

Ron: YAY!

THE END


End file.
